


We Can't be Wrong Tonight

by elfin (crazylittleelf)



Category: Fringe
Genre: Kink Meme, Multi, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 05:45:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazylittleelf/pseuds/elfin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Can't be Wrong Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> For the [](http://fringe-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**fringe_kinkmeme**](http://fringe-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/) prompt "Red!Lincoln, public sex. With partner(s) of your choice. Lincoln is on display and he loves it."

Lincoln grinned and stretched his arms over his head, moving in time with the music. His partner watched him closely, designer contacts giving her golden cat's eyes that gleamed in the dim, colored lights of the dance floor. A wolf-whistle from behind him said she wasn't the only one watching, either. Lincoln grinned and pulled her closer.

It's wasn't like they were celebrities or anything. They might get a bit of hero-worship when they were on the job, but that was for the badge and the occasional uniform, not for them. Get them out of their work clothing, badges and guns and everything else stowed safely at home, and they were three more people contributing to the mass of humanity in one of the clubs along the river.

Three people who had four uninterrupted days of leave, unless the world started ending in a far more active way than it usually did.

 _Someone_ knew there were three Fringe agents among the crowd - Lincoln wasn't enough of a fool to think that the bioscanners at the door were only looking for contagions and outstanding warrants, but the owner of this particular club had proven discreet, and if the tab they ran at the bar magically paid itself, Lincoln wasn't going to complain.

The dance floor here was good - dark enough to be intimate, always crowded, music throbbing. It smelled like sweat, like a mix of a hundred different perfumes and colognes, like fucking and underneath the drone of the music, it sounded like fucking, too.

Lincoln loved it. The swarm of people moving as one struck something primal in Lincoln's brain. He got why Charlie and Liv didn't like it, why they preferred to watch from the edge. It wasn't that they didn't like to dance - Liv would dance when they were alone, body pressed against his in the comfort of home while Charlie watched. It was just too many people in too little space, too crowded, too much. There were other aspects of the club they liked just fine.

The thought made Lincoln lift his eyes, scanning the balcony that ringed the area until he caught a flash of familiar red. He was still moving with the music as he kissed the cat-eyed woman's cheek, and wove his way off the dance floor. When he approached the edge of the floor a tiny man with spiky blond hair stopped him by flattening both hands on the leather of Lincoln's vest, pushing him backwards. Lincoln flicked his eyes up again, but he'd lost sight of her. He fixed a lazy smile on the blond and let himself be pushed back into the throng of dancers.

The man circled Lincoln's waist with one arm, angled him close. One of Blond-Guy's hands slipped under the open front of Lincoln's vest, slipping over sweaty skin. Lincoln ground against him, pushing into the other man's hip to feel the rub of denim against his half-hard cock, the tug of leather at the base of his balls. Lincoln shuddered and looked up again, eyes fluttering shut when someone pressed against him from behind, hot breath on the back of his neck. Blond-guy grinned over Lincoln's shoulder.

The music changed, beat flowing from one song to the next and Lincoln pushed away from his dance partners, flashing an apologetic smile before continuing on his way upstairs.

Charlie had claimed a small couch towards the back of the club. Despite how crowded the club was, they had the couch to themselves, interlopers chased away by the glare Charlie was aiming at then from under the brim of the flat cap that was pulled low over his eyes. He was wearing a sleeveless shirt that showed off his muscles and tattoos, thin gray fabric clinging to his abs. Black cargo pants rode low on his hips. It was comically Pavlovian the way Lincoln reacted to the sight, the thought of what Charlie had hidden away in all those pockets going straight to Lincoln's dick.

Liv was sprawled at his side, the leather and denim of her outfit not much different from Lincoln's. Her vest was zipped to a deep vee between her breasts, red lace of her tank top was visible at the edge. Even their eyes matched - both ringed with dark eyeliner. Lincoln had kissed all of her lipstick off in the cab on the way to the club.

Charlie grabbed Lincoln's belt and pulled him close, kept pulling until Lincoln straddled his lap. His mouth tasted like whiskey when Lincoln licked his way inside. Charlie bit his lower lip.

"You get lost?"

Lincoln shook his head. "Took a little detour."

"You know Liv doesn't like to be kept waiting."

She grinned at that. "S'okay. Charlie kept me entertained."

Her lips were swollen, mouth kissed red. Lincoln leaned over and ran his tongue over her lower lip. She darted her tongue out to keep pace with his. They teased each other, the tips of their tongues flicking together, lips close but not touching.

Charlie groaned. "Fuck, that's good."

Liv's hand darted forward at that, fingers clenching in Lincoln's hair to drag him in for a rough kiss. Her tongue pushed past his lips, and Lincoln went slack under her, letting her fill him. Lincoln pushed down on Charlie's lap and was rewarded with a sound slap on his ass.

"Greedy," Charlie murmured. Lincoln nodded, sucking on Liv's tongue. Of course he was.

Charlie pushed a hand between then, running his thumb over Lincoln's cock. "How we doin' down here? Too tight?"

Lincoln shook his head automatically, then stopped and actually considered the question. He pulled away from Liv to try to devote a few more brain cells to considering the question. He could feel the band, definitely, but it wasn't constricting. Time enough for that later, and he fucked up against Charlie's hand at the thought. Finally he said, "I'm good."

Liv chuckled and added her fingers to Charlie's, slipping down to cup Lincoln's balls. "Good. Hate to have anything bad happen to this."

He pressed down on her fingers and grinned at her. "You and me both."

Liv shifted up onto her knees, brushed mouth against Lincoln's ear, just long enough for her breath to make him shiver and lift the hairs at the back of his neck. She turned her head and nipped at Charlie's jaw while Lincoln licked sweat from his neck. Charlie got one hand under her chin, angling her mouth up to his. Lincoln watched Charlie's tongue push inside her mouth.

Charlie popped open the buttons of Lincoln's fly slowly, never breaking his kiss with Liv. Lincoln shuddered when Liv's fingers slid up, in, then pulled him out. She pressed her thumb just at the underside of the head of his cock, then up and over, smearing precome around. She pulled away from Charlie, raked her eyes down to her hand, then back up to Lincoln's face. She shook her head, grinning. "Can't believe how much you get off on dancing."

"What? 'S fun." Lincoln bit his lip to keep from thrusting into her hand.

Charlie pushed Lincoln's jeans down a little more, blocked by the spread of his legs. He slipped Lincoln's balls out, rolling them forward, fingers tracing the edge of the leather that circled him. Lincoln tightened his hands on Charlie's shoulders, wanting to rub himself off on their hands, come with both of them watching. Liv's attention wandered behind him for a moment, eyes darting away. When she looked back at him, a grin slanted across her face.

"Turn around."

Charlie was laughing, a low rumble that Lincoln felt, hands on his hips to help flip him around, back resting on Charlie's chest, facing the little crowd of people who'd gathered. He planted his feet on the floor, keeping as much of his weight as he could off Charlie's thighs, careful of old injuries. Charlie's hand was hot on the shaft of his cock and Lincoln bucked up into his grip, rolling his hips to the appreciative murmurs of his audience. Liv kissed his ear, bit the lobe before whispering, "Show off."

Lincoln nodded and turned his head, catching her lips and sweeping his tongue between them. Someone in the crowd whistled. Liv's hand splayed across his chest, then slid to one side, fingers clamping down on one nipple. She twisted and tugged in time with Charlie's hand stroking at his cock, and Lincoln cursed into her mouth.

Charlie shifted a little, digging into one of his pockets. He handed the little clips to Liv, and Lincoln whined in anticipation. While she fastened them on his nipples - tight enough to make Lincoln clench his teeth - Charlie tightened the band around Lincoln's cock. The sensations of being pinched and held made Lincoln twitch and writhe, the feelings amped up by the ring of people watching.

"Fuck 'im," someone called out, and Lincoln groaned.

Liv licked the side of his face. "You want that? Charlie's cock up your ass while everyone watches?"

Lincoln shuddered and clenched his eyes shut. Charlie's mouth was at his ear. "Pretty good idea, boss."

"Nghh."

"No?" Liv bit his ear again, tugging the lobe between her teeth.

"Later. Home. _Fuck_." He threw his head back as Charlie's hand moved on his cock again, slow steady pulls from root to tip. Lincoln stared up at the ceiling, rolling his hips into each stroke, breath coming in short gasps as the pleasure intensified. On the edge of his vision someone stepped close, too close, and Liv's voice snapped in warning, low and dangerous. Lincoln shuddered and came, spilling onto the sweaty skin of his stomach.

There was applause, cheering, barely heard over the music and the rush of blood in Lincoln's ears. Liv eased him off Charlie's lap to the couch between them, mopping at his stomach with a napkin. He pulled her closer, burying his face in the crook of her neck, licking sweat from her skin. Charlie kissed the back of his neck.

Liv eased the clips from his nipples, soothing the red skin with her tongue. Lincoln hissed as Charlie tucked him back into his jeans, then absently wiped his fingers on the fabric. Lincoln wiggled between them until he was draped over both of them, head in Charlie's lap, legs over Liv's.

He grinned up at them and asked, "Now what?"

Charlie raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh, I thought I heard something about going home and me fucking you senseless."

Lincoln's grin widened and he rolled to his feet, bouncing on his toes as he held his hands out to pull them from the couch.

"Sounds like a plan."


End file.
